This invention relates to a clutch pressure plate and cover assembly. The assembly of the invention forms part of a clutch which is particularly suitable for heavy duty vehicles such as trucks.
One of the major problems in clutch assemblies, and particularly in such assemblies used for heavy-duty vehicles, is overheating of the clutch components with frequent clutch operations.
An object of the present invention is to provide a clutch pressure plate and cover assembly which is designed to alleviate the overheating problem.